Second Time To Lie
by Insanely Her
Summary: *Sequel to "Second Chance of Love Right"* The Rowdyruff boys have managed to take over the world giving the girls no choice , but to hide . Join the girls as they fight alongside the rebellion to take back their freedom and bring down the vampire empire, will they succeed? or will their past with the boys be to much? Read to find out .
1. Not Chapter , Just Author Note lol

**Thanks to those who reviewed or simply just read the story " Second Chance of Love , Right?" you guys are awesome seriously . Now a friend of mine a really awesome friend messaged me asking if I can reveal the story to you , I said no to her question , I know not awesome sauce of me , but then I realized I mean why not right? So I'm here to reveal the upcoming sequel to " Second Chances " and the realeasing date . Now I know all you were probably expecting a chapter and i know that all of you probbal thinking like ' Oh she's teasing us ' but no . I just felt like i was rushing thimgs a little so I'm just letting you know that there WILL be a sequel , I actually have it all typed up now but sadly I'm not posting it just yet , Because once that first chapter goes up , I'm not backing down . Anywyas , the sequel " Second Time To Lie " will be raleased ...**

_**December 7 , 2014 !**_

**Hopefully , I get to see you all review , favorite , and follow this story and maybe even earn some new Second Chancers because there's always enough room right? well see you guys on December 7 , but some of you might even catch me wondering the Ppg Achieves so if you ever just wanna click on me and like say hi lol I'll say hi back so don't worry C: **

** Until Next Time ! **

**I'm Rainfall Loveing **

**ps , everyone should thank SnowSongX347 , she's the awesome friend that pretty much smacked me to my senses . **

* * *

><p>IF YOU ARE PLANNiG TO READ THIS STORY , I HIGHLY SUGGEST TO READ THE FRST PART " SECOND CHANCES" OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED . LOL JUST A THOUGHT<p> 


	2. The Rising

**Hai ! Thanks once again to those who supported my first story and hopefully this one is just as good enjoy ! Eeeep! ^0^**

Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving doesn't own any songs , pictures , or characters with the acceptance of her own OC's and the story its self .

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Rising ~ <strong>

Main Song For This Chapter : Everybody Lies , by Jason Walker 

**Butch's POV : **

" Come on Butch , it will be fun !" Brute pulled me into the ball room and went over to select a song . I rolled my eyes , crossing my arms " I have not danced in who knows how long Brute , and now is not the moment to be doing such foolish things , I'm a grown man. " Brute ignored me entirely and selected a song . I froze as the song began playing , " Why would you pick this song.?" **( the song "all I need" by within temptation is the song)** Brute positioned us into a wallace and we began moving to the song , although I was stiffened. " You have to relax Butch ." I looked down at my feet and swallow hard. " You know I despise this song yet you choose to play it." I backed away from here giving her a hard stare . Brute looked to the side and took a deep breath , " I know you don't like the song Butch but you need to let her go! " I ran my fingers through my hair trying not to snap at her . " Don't you think I have tried? You know what you have fun dancing by yourself I have a meeting to attend. " with that I walked out leaving the angry green eyed girl alone .

I made my way to the conference room where my brothers waited . As I walked im everyone stopped to stare . " Glad you can make it ." Brick stated motioning me to sit down . I sat down in my place , starting the meeting.

**Buttercup's POV:**

I helped un-load the food truck placing the crates down on the table . I'm currently helping the food delivery truck making sure all of the camp outs get their monthly food supply. After the boys took over my sisters and I didn't have much of an option but to go into hiding . " Alright BC that's it for this month , see you later ." Mitch, one of the rebels said . I nodded and hopped off the back as the truck drove down the tunnel . I walked in to my sisters and mine's tent to find a sleeping Bubbles on one of the blow up mattresses. " Bubbles wake up , food is here lets get you eating." she sat up grabbing a blanket and sliding on her boots before following me out . " How you doing?" I asked leading her to the table . " I'm great , I can feel my jeans tighten by the days but I'm fine nothing I never dealt with before. " she smiled grabbing a plate that a nice lady prepared for her . " I'm sorry this had to happen to you now , Bubbles" she bit into her biscuit chewing it slowly before swallowing it . " Its fine , Buttercup I'm not in the worst coidition you know , there are some advantages like my breast don't hurt since I had developed milk ages ago , and I don't have my monthly days , I will also get to wear comfortable soon , I mean sweats and goodies? that sounds like awesome, I'm healthy and I will love this baby even if his OR her father is a major dumbass who doesn't know how to pull out ." I laughed at my little sister she really knows how to brighten up the mood . " Blossom and I aren't going to let anything happen kay?" Bubbles placed her plate down , bringing me into a hug. " Thank you." I hugged her back until suddenly Blossom called out to us . " Buttercup Bubbles ! Come see this." Bubbles and I looked at each other spekticaly before running off after Blossom .

**Boomer's POV:**

I sat as we continued to discuss the blood slave trafficking . " One human per vampire is all they should receive." Butch implied Brick and I nodded agreeing " Butch is right one vampire should do , if we were to hand out all the captures humans carelessly the blood supply won't last , we should also have the couples begin reproduction." I added.

" My brothers speak wisely, ONE human per adult vampire , the young ones will have their parents share , us vampires don't only live on human blood , animal could hold as a substantial blood . " the board all nodded approving the argument. " What about the rebellion?" Brick turned to glare at Sedusa who had brought up the topic Brick hates the most . " Oh shit , she just fucked up ." I smirked at Butch's remark . " The rebellion isn't something we have to worry about . " Brick said sternly causing Sedusa to choke up . " Yes , I'm sorry my lord ." Brick nodded standing up . " Now shall we prepare for the assembly?" everyone got up and began walking out the door , " You coming Boomer?" Butch asked patting my back . " Yea right I'm sorry." for some reason I felt like , I don't know maybe I'm crazy but I felt like there's something out there that has my energy, that sounds stupid thought maybe I am crazy . Well better go meet Brat make sure she doesn't do anything stupid knowing how she can be .

**Bri****ck's POV: **

I watched from the balcony, of our newly owner castle , as our race's civilization settled . Its been 2 months since we exposed our kind and took over . We had given humans the option to join us and turn or stay human and die , of course like 97% joined us the other 3% were either captured or joined this so called rebellion. " My Lord " I turned around to come face , Francis. He had turned and stood by our side . " The auditorium has been filled , its time." I nodded looking over at the city one last time before walking back inside , Francis following. I met up with my brothers who were with their dates , Brute and Brat . Yea I know , you're probably wondering why we are with them and its simple . After awhile of rejecting them we decided to give them a chance and they aren't that bad actually a little clingy and spoiled but not so awful as we thought . " Bricky!" I whipped around to see Berserk running up to me . I felt my heart tighten as I noticed she resembled Blossom , she was wearing a dark pink and white floral corset gown with white wrists length gloves and her hairs was in curls with white ribbons in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me into a hug . " What did I tell about calling me ' Bricky' ." I brushed her off and adjusted my blazer " Come on , we have to go ." my brothers and I made our way out to the auditorium, the crowd erupted into cheers as we entered . My brothers and I sent Berserk and her sisters away to their seats and climb up on stage . I took my place behind the microphone , my brothers standing by my side .

**_"Good evening, my brothers and I are proud to announce that as of today we vampires , have reached the population over 1.2 million all across the globe . We also came to discuss how the nations will be divided. General HIM will be taking charge of the northern nation, General Sedusa will take the southern, Ace and his boys take the western and of course since we are in the east the capital stand here . Now we don't expect much from you , but if you have any information involving the rebellion, don't hesitate to inform us . Anyone caught involved in this mockery rebellion will have to deal with Butch himself, and we all know what my brother is capable of doing . We vampires are a pride race , don't be ashamed of what you have become, don't...__" _**

Suddenly the thought of Blossom came into mind . She hasn't drank human blood in centuries, it won't be long until she dies off with the lack of human substance. I shook my head getting out of thought and turned to face the crowd again.

**_" -don't forget what you have to do to survive , you have to remember that there are certain things you would have have to sacrifice to survive in this world._ "**

I looked over at Boomer , then at Butch .

**_"Let the vampire empire rise!"_ **

a/n the song "Running Up That Hill " by Placebo begins here !

**Blossom's POV: **

My sisters and I stood above the auditorium's ledges watching as Brick as he continued speech . I looked over to the table at the side of the stage and noticed a girl who was watching Brick with admiration . She looked just like me , I think she's even wearing one of my gowns! I looked back over at Brick who had just finished speaking and was shaking hands with the board . I noticed the gown stealer walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek. " Lets go before we get caught." my sisters nodded looking annoyed.

**Brick's POV 4 hours after the ****assembly: **

I sat at my desk looking over at some fan letters . I looked through the stack of papers until in specific letter caught my attention I pulled it out , it was a blood red envelope with no name . I opened it to find a small piece of paper .

_'Ignoring your feelings won't make them go away . '_

_- RJ & SJ_

I looked at the note confused and looked inside the envelope and found a picture inside as well . I pulled out the picture , my nostrils flared as I studied the picture . It was a modern picture of Blossom . " Brick baby?" I quickly hide the note and picture in my desk drawer locking it after . Berserk came up behind me wrapping her arms around my neck , her hands rubbing my chest . " Its awful late for you to be up , you should get to bed . " I brought my fingers to my lips taking a breath. " Go on without me , I'll be up in just a moment ." Berserk gave a soft sigh " Oh alright , but hurry I hate being alone." with that she walked out . I ran a hand threw my hair messing it up . " Dammit Brick , don't do this to yourself again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ! R&amp;R ! Links are posted in bio and there will be some songs from the first part used but there will also be new ones . <strong>


	3. Baby

**Hello , thank you for the reviews of course I hope you like this chapter ****! **

Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving doesn't own any pictures , songs, or characters with the acceptance of her own OC's and the story itself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Baby ~ <strong>

**Boomer's POV: **

I walked on the lawn trying to clear my mind . I have been having these... These feelings I can't explain it , but I know they mean something . Suddenly the memory of the last night I spent with Bubbles came to my head . I can still remember the hurt in her eyes when I had told her I was going to have to erase her memory .

* Flashback*

" You're leaving?" I looked over at the bed where Bubbles was sitting up , the blankets covering her small figure . I grabbed my blue hoddie from the floor and slid it on messy up my hair in the process. " Yea, I have to get back home , but thanks I guess ." Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows and frowned , " Well then leave , go ." she spat . I sighed " look Bubbles, 'this' was simply for both of our well being . In the morning we are going back to hating eachother got it?" I collected her cloths from the floor and threw them at her . I was about to leave out the window when I remembered what I needed to do . I walked back over to the bed where Bubbles had just slid on her shirt . I sat down by her , she froze and looked at me with an odd look . " I'm ... Going to have to erase your memory. " her eyes wideband and her lip quivered " n-no y-you can't!" I nodded bringing her lips to mine. We pulled back and I stared at her eyes and took a deep breath . " You will forget everything that happened this night , I was never here , we never did anything. " with that said I quickly flashed out leaving the sad and confused Bubbles sitting on her bed staring at the open window .

* End of Flashback *

After that night my feelings for Bubbles were out of wack , I don't know what I feel. I don't love her, I don't hate her , I don't know of its pity or if I feel anything at all. * Ring Ring!* I dug into my pocket pulling out my phone,

Boomer: " Hello?"

Brick: " Boomer I need you to go pick up a packet that HIM received , I would go myself but Berserk is being a pain in the ass . "

Boomer: " Uuh yea alright ill leave right now ."

I hung up my phone and made my way to the front of the castle and stepping into my car that was parked out front . I arrived at northern castle under 2 hours, I hate long rides . This castle was nice but not as big as ours . " Boomer , so clad you could make it! Come come." I faked a smile and shook HIM's hand " Brick said you received a packet ?" we walked down the ling halls and entered the office . " Ah yes, it was addressed to you boys but probably got sent here on accident, although unfortunately it has no return address all it has is ' RJ & SJ ' do you know anyone who's initials they can belong to? " HIM grabbed a packet folder and handed me it . I studied the packet and looked at it confusingly. " No , I don't think so the only people I know who can have those initials would be my parents but they both passed away centuries ago , so that's an obvious no." I turned the packet around to see our family crest as the stamp , that's odd. " Well if I receive anymore mail from this RJ & SJ ill let you boys know immediately." I nodded and made my way out the door after thanking HIM .

I placed the packet down on the driver seat and started my engine. As I was driving I couldn't help but become curious of what was in that folder. I pulled the car over by an old coffee shop and picked up the package opening it neatly . As I was looking through the papers that where inside , a small photo managed to slip out . I picked it up and looked at it confusion as my expression. ' This looks like an ultrasound ..' I placed the picture down and looked through the other papers until I noticed something written behind the ultrasound photo.

_' Fetus of Bubbles Nicole Utonium_

_date taken October 6th , 2014 '_

I stared at the writing before my eyes . That's impossible, Bubbles can't be pregnant. October 6th? Is it possible this child is mine? I shook my head and stuffed all the papers back in the folder starting my car and speeding off .

**Brick's POV:**

I sat in the living room reading over a couple news article from Townsville press . Yes we kept the city's original name , we didn't need everything named after us that's not what we wanted. All we wanted was not to be judged for what we are , we didn't want to hide anymore. Now we don't have to . I looked up from hearing the door open to see Butch walking in looking annoyed. I chuckled " let me guess , Brute?" Butch nodded groaning, " Don't even say her name , she's being quiet a bitch lately." I stood up and poured two glasses of red ' wine' and handed one to Butch . " Yours too?" I asked taking a sip ." Yea one minute she's all lovey dovey the next she's clawing at my chest when the maid brings in a vase full of buttercups." I couldn't help but laugh " Oh that sucks , what did you do to get her off your case?"

" I just gave her my credit card and sent her off shopping. " I nodded understanding because I did the same with Berserk. " Hey what's this ?" I looked over at Butch who had picked up the photograph of Blossom that was in my jacket pocket that I had left on the coffee table . " Its nothing." I tried snatching the picture back but Butch quickly got up before I could reach him . " Where'd you get this ?" he asked twirling the picture in his hand . Before I could give Butch and explanation a stressed out Boomer barged in slamming down a package envelope. I walked over and picked up the envelope, " is this what HIM gave you?" Boomer nodded staring hard at the object in my hand . I opened it pulling out the papers inside . There where just some letters addressed to us . I spotted a photograph of a fetus inside the mess of papers and looked at Boomer. Boomer looked at me and sighed " Look at the back ." I did as instructed and read what was written oj the back . Butch noticed my expression and grabbed the ultrasound reading it as well . I licked my lips and looked over at Boomer , the mask seriousness covered my face . " Boomer ... Is there a chance you can be the father of that baby?"

**Boomer's POV: **

The three of us sat there trying to figure out how this is going to work out . After I had admitted that Bubbles could possibly be having my child , again we all decided to think this out . " How could you have been so careless Boomer ." I glared at Butch who was leaving against the sofa with his arms crossed. " How the fuck was I suppose to know she could get pregnant so damn easily. There a 1/4 chance of two vampires ever conceiving!"

" Its called pulling the fuck out you dumbass !" Butch shot back . " Enough! Both of you ! We aren't suppose to be arguing with each other , Boomer made a mistake and now he has to deal with it , now Boomer what do you have to say about all this ?" Butch and Brick both looked at me waiting for what I had to say . " I don't want it , even if it is mine, I don't want that thing around me. " I quietly turned around and walked out the door not wanting to hear the rest of what they had to say .

Ending Song for this chapter! " Diary of Jane " by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p>Hey lovelies! Sorry the chapter is kinda lame &amp; short I have been kinda gloomy lately . LINKS have been posted and so have the all the character pictures , now they are all the same pictures as before except for Blossom's since the picture I had for her before its link had crashed so I changed hers and Bubbles' too but its the same person just a different picture of her .<p> 


	4. Regret You

_Hello dears , thanks to those who read my recent chapter and liked it means a lot :) this chapter are greens since the last chapter was obviously a blues so yea hope you enjoy and tell me what you think __! _

_Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving does NOT own any songs , pictures , or characters with exception of her own OC's and the story __itself._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Regret You ~<strong>

**Buttercup's POV:**

I ran chasing the children on the field , I'm recently visiting one of the camps in the eastern nation, making sure everyone is doing fine and the government has not found them . " You can't catch me !" yelled one of the small rebels . I chase the little kid until I swept him up from the ground, " gottcha !" . The little boy giggled as I spun him around before hearing the curfew bell . " Come on we better get inside everyone time to go !" all the kids ran by me jumping down the giant rabbit whole that lead to the camp . I stopped to take in the view , the Jojo castle could be seen from the a distance. I shook my head jumping down into the whole. As I traveled down the whole I landed safety on the net at the bottom of entrance . There were tents all around along with food trucks , fireplaces, and the tunnels that travel underground. If there was ever an emergency we would have to block the tunnels that lead to all the other hide outs .

I walked around greeting people as I walked, " Hey Buttercup! Come eat ! " I turned around to see my friend Bunny calling me over . She's one of the camp leaders here , we met during an invasion, her family were all killed Bubbles and I had helped her escaped . " Hey Bunny , thanks" I grabbed an apple taking a bite and sucking it dry . Everyone in the rebellion know that my sisters and I are turned. Our story had been passed around , people had learned not to mention our past with the boys knowing it brought to much memories. " When are you heading back to headquarters?" Bunny asked preparing herself a bagel . " Uh tonight after everyone has gone to bed , I'm taking the next truck out . " Bunny nodded. " Well I'm positive everyone is going to miss you , especially the little ones you know sometimes I think your more of a child yourself. " I laughed flinging a pento bean at her forehead. " Shut up will ya. "

**Butch's POV: **

Brick and I talked in the study as we discussed what we were going to do about Boomer's little situation, we haven't seen him since he walked out the other day. " My lords , we have just received word of a rebellion camp site located in the eastern side just outside the capital." we both turn to look at the door where Francis had just walked in . Brick licked his lips and asked " And the girls?" Francis shook his head no " they aren't there." Brick nodded and looked over at me , I stood up knowing what he meant. " Kill any men , bring the women to the slave corners perhaps some of our men would want a blood slave, you can choose yours first ." Francis excused himself closing the door behind him . " Should we inform Boomer?" I asked placing more tree bark into the fireplace. Brick shook his head though " No its okay he probably wants to be left alone, besides its nothing to serious ." I nodded unaware that a certain green eyed girl was in that exact camp at this very moment.

**Buttercup's POV:**

" When will you be coming back?" asked Katie a little girl I have been watching over , I'm currently making sure all the kids are tucked in properly before I take my leave. " I'll be back in a couple months kiddo, until then Bunny will be making sure your well taken care of alright?" Katie nodded before snuggling into her sleeping bag . I sighed walking out of the tent . " BC we better go if we wanna make it before morning!" Mitch called out finish loading the truck . I walked over to my bag that was on the floor, throwing it onto my shoulder. " Alright then lets go." As we were about to leave suddenly a strange beeping sound was heard form the entrance hole. " Wait !" I hopped off the truck walking closer to the source , the beeping got louder until finally a small blinking pipe fell onto the floor, " what is that?" My eyes then widen in realization. " WAKE UP EVERYONE NOW!" Before I knew it the device erupted releasing a gas .

I ran ringing the bell , everyone began to panic as the gas got closer " BUNNY GET EVERYBODY ON THE TRUCKS NOW! " Chaos, Chaos was everywhere. I looked up to the hole and froze as guards came in one by one and began shooting people down . " NO!" I hurried helping people onto trucks , each one quickly driving off after fully loaded . " Help!" I turned around from hearing a cry , I looked through the crowd of people to spot Katie being dragged by one of the guards . I quickly ran punching the man away a couple feet before hissing my fangs out at him " She's one of us get her !" I quickly picked Katie up running by a bunch of people before handing her to Mitch. Just as I was about to hop onto the truck I felt the back of my jacket being tugged causing me to fly off onto the ground. " BUTTERCUP!" I heard Mitch yell who quickly covered his mouth realizing what he had just done . All the guards stopped shooting and looked over at me . " That's Buttercup! Grab her !" before I could make a run for it I was suddenly knocked out and dragged away .

**Butch's POV:**

" Why did Ace and them want us to wait in the throne room?" I asked becoming irritated . Ace had called us to inform us about the rebels' arrest , although some had gotten away and had told us to wait for him in the throne room . Unfortunately Boomer had once again failed to make an appearance so its just Brick and I. " I have know idea but it better be good. " Just with that said the double doors opened revealing Ace himself . " My lords , I have a big surprise for you today oh ho ho." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, " yea yea hurry up." Ace snapped his fingers , my eyes widen as I watched the next scene before me . Being dragged in by Big Billy and Snake was Buttercup herself. They had dropped her weak body onto the staircase underneath our feet , I watches as she tried to catch her breath. " Long time no see. " I heard her whisper quietly. I looked over at Brick who glared down at her. For the first time Buttercup looked up to us and smirked. " I'm surprised you douche bags haven't said anything yet. " I growled down at her " Leave us alone." Brick looked at me before nodding and walking out being followed by Ace and them .

I squated down to Buttercup's level grabbing her chin forcing her to look at me. " I can't say this doesn't surprise me , seeing you like this." she glared at me before spitting directly into my face, causing me to smack her on the face hard enough that she squealed. She stayed quiet for awhile holding her cheek , we stared at each other , not one of us looking away. "You really are a monster Butch, a cold heartless monster, you're going to regret every single thing you have done." Buttercup threatened. " Like ever loving you?" I replied back, she stayed quiet. I chuckled gripping onto her arm standing her up. " Ley go of me you bastard!" she struggled in my grasp but I just brought her closer. " No , not until you tell me. Am I going to regret it? Am I going to regret ever caring for you , devoting my life to you, crying for you?! TELL ME BUTTERCUP!"

" Stop!" before I saw it coming Buttercup's hand connected with me face causing me to drop her letting her over the stairs, landing on the tile floor. " I looked up my fingers touching the scratch marks she had left upon my cheek. I watched as she sat on the floor her hair giving her face and her sobs escaped her lips. " That's all I need to know, I Butch Derek Jojo ..." as I thought about what I was about to say my eyes began to water , "-regret you." knowing she had nothing else to say I walked off passing by her and walking out of the double doors where the guards stood outside. " Take her away."

**Ending Song ! " What I've Done" by Linking Park ****!**

* * *

><p>Hai I hope you like it ! Next are reds ahhhh !<p>

**Links have been posted in bio ! **


	5. Agony

_Hola! gracias a todos, thank you all who read chapter 4 hopefully you all liked it . This chapter __is a red chapter, lets get started ._

_Disclaimer _: Rainfall loving does _NOT_ own any songs, pictures or characters with the exception of her own OC's and the story itself .

* * *

><p><strong> ~ Agony ~<strong>

**Brick's POV: **

I sighed as the hot steamy water hit my back. Things haven't been easy for my brothers, they both refuse to even step out of their rooms . Brute and Brat were both moved to separate rooms since they don't really want to deal with them. I turn the water off grabbing my towel from the towel rack and wrapping it around my waist. I stepped out walking into my room to find Berserk sitting on my bed holding what I believe is a picture. " Nice to see you have moved on." I rolled my eyes snatching the photo of Blossom out of her hand, " Why the hell would you go through my shit Berserk."

" Why would you have her picture in the first place!" I glared down at her " what I do is my business, if you ever so just walk near my desk you will be the next to go into hiding , understood?!" Berserk hissed at me slapping the side of my face. I instantly grabbing her wrist opening my door and pushed her out slamming my door in her face. After I got changed I made my way down to the slave room where I found a chained up Buttercup. " Where are the rest of the camps Buttercup." she didn't move, she just stayed looking at the floor. " Buttercup! Answer !" I command more irritated but she still didn't move. Just as I was about to yell at her again Francis came in panting , probably from running. " My lord you might want to come and see this." I looked at Francis questionably before following him out the door.

**Blossom's POV:**

" What do you mean they captured Buttercup?!" I ran a hand through my hair not believing what I have just been told. " I'm sorry Blossom, there nothing I could have done without putting the others in danger. " I looked at Mitch nodding understanding. " Its okay Mitch you did what's best, Buttercup is tough she'll be fine. You may go." Mitch bowed before walking out leaving me alone in the tent. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what I was going to do until finally I thought of the unthinkable. I walked out of the tent trying to spot my blue eyed sister. I found her washing some of the cloths with some of the other girls. " Bubbles can I talk to you?" Bubbles looked up smiling before getting up slowly, she had already began to show, " What's up?" I bit my lip hoping Bubbles would believe me. " I'm going out hunting with some of the guys , we might not be back for awhile , I'm leaving you in charge alright?" Bubbles thought for a moment before nodding. " Oh okay then, be careful then, I'm still surprised Buttercup hasn't came back yet." I smiled weakly" I'm sure she'll be back home soon." I couldn't tell Bubbles that Buttercup has been captured that wold just make her stressed out and that's not good for her and the baby. I also couldn't tell her where I was really going, I'm going to face the devil himself.

**Brick's POV:**

" BRICK!" I walked out to the front of the castle as I heard my name being called out. "BRICK!" There she was , surrounded by many guards. " fall back." I commanded the guards who looked at me as if I was a mad man. " B-but sir." Francis tried to speak but I cut him off " I said fall back." The guards didn't waste another second and back away from Blossom. I crossed my arms walking over to Blossom, " you're quite stupid for coming out here. I thought you were smarter then this Blossom."

" Can we talk somewhere private?" she tried to sound serious but I heard her voice crack a little. I looked at her suspiciously before nodding " Fine , come with me." I turned around, her following behind me. I lead her down the halls of the castle stopping in front of the study door. I opened the door stepping aside allowing her in, she hesitated before stepping in. I walked myself closing the door behind me, " What is it that's keeping me from arresting you instantly?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa , she stayed standing up though. " I want you to let my sister go. " I chuckled covering my mouth with my hand. " I can't do that, sorry not sorry." she looked and glared at me causing me to glare back, " Brick. I'm begging you let her go." I stood up and glared at her, " Why would I? Just because you asked me too? In case you forgot, we don't like each other."

Blossom bit the inside of her cheek " Oh trust me , I know we don't like each other in fact I despise you, but I'm not here to tell you how much I wish I can just punch you in the face , I'm here for Buttercup. So you can either free her now and we can walk out peacefully or we can fight and believe me I positive I can take you down." I smirked at her, " bad news for you princess, its not my decision weather or not she can leave, its Butch's. You pretty much wasted your time coming to me, and even if I did have a saying in her freedom, I would have made sure your precious sister rots in that dungeon and you right next to her." Blossom growled at me , hurt in her eyes. " What happened to you Brick?" I swallowed hard about to reply when " Brick honey you here?" I turned around as Berserk walked in but stopped as she spotted Blossom. " What is she doing here Brick?" Berserk asked crossing her arms obviously pissed. " She was just leaving before I have locked up." I shot back my eyes not leaving Blossom. Blossom tool the threat and headed for the door but not before stopping to whisper at me. " This isn't over." she glared at Berserk one last time then walked out slamming the door.

I leaned against the desk taking a deep breath. " She's not even that pretty." I looked at Berserk rolling my eyes before standing up straight and walking out.

**Blossom's POV back at camp:**

" You went where!?" I took off my jacket putting my hair up in a ponytail as Bubbles continued to argue with me, " You're lucky Brick didn't get you locked up too Blossom! Not only that but you didn't have the guts to tell me that our sister is imprisoned by those bastards!? Geez Blossom!" I felt my eyes water as Bubbles rant on. " Bubbles be quiet for just a moment please ! The last thing I need is to have you mad at me." my blonde sister frowned seeing I was upset. " I'm sorry Blossom, I know it was hard seeing him again after everything. " I wiped my face inhaling hard, " I felt awful seeing that he replaced me so easily. The worst part is that , she looked exactly like me! He had always told me that I was special that I was the only one for him. I know I hate him , I do! But I can't act all brave like if my feelings weren't real... I'm just in pain."

**Brick's POV:**

I couldn't get what had happened today out of my mind! I brought my face into the palm of my hands growling in frustration.

**a/n Brick starts singing here, I don't usually have like them singing like high school musical an all but I wanted them to try it out lol so here it goes !**

" Goodbye Agony" by Black Veil Brides!

All sang by Brick 

**Heaven's gone, the battle's won**  
><strong>I had to say goodbye<strong>  
><strong>Lived and learned from every fable<strong>  
><strong>Written by your mind<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder how to move on<strong>  
><strong>From all I had inside<strong>  
><strong>Place my cards upon the table<strong>  
><strong>In blood I draw the line<strong>  
><strong>I've given all my pride<strong>

**Living a life of misery**  
><strong>Always there, just underneath<strong>  
><strong>Haunting me, quietly alone<strong>  
><strong>It's killing me, killing me<strong>  
><strong>Dead and gone, what's done is done<strong>  
><strong>You were all I had become<strong>  
><strong>I'm letting go of what I once believed<strong>  
><strong>So goodbye agony.<strong>

I stood up walking out onto the balcony look over at all the city lights before me.

**I watch the stars and setting suns**  
><strong>As the years are passing by<strong>  
><strong>I never knew that hope was fatal<strong>  
><strong>Until I looked it in the eye<strong>  
><strong>And now I'm not sure I am able<strong>  
><strong>To reach the other side<strong>  
><strong>Casting out the light<strong>

**Living a life of misery**  
><strong>Always there, just underneath<strong>  
><strong>Haunting me, quietly alone<strong>  
><strong>It's killing me, killing me<strong>  
><strong>Dead and gone, what's done is done<strong>  
><strong>You were all I had become<strong>  
><strong>I'm letting go of what I once believed<strong>  
><strong>So goodbye agony<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye agony<strong>

**Not alone in forgiving**  
><strong>The faithful and the blind<strong>  
><strong>Innocence is forsaken<strong>  
><strong>I leave 'em all behind<strong>  
><strong>And then I see that even angels never die<strong>

**Living a life of misery**  
><strong>Always there, just underneath<strong>  
><strong>Haunting me, quietly alone<strong>  
><strong>It's killing me, killing me<strong>  
><strong>Dead and gone, what's done is done<strong>  
><strong>You were all I had become<strong>  
><strong>I'm letting go of what I once believed<strong>  
><strong>So goodbye agony<strong>  
><strong>Goodbye agony<strong>

**Goodbye agony...**

Just as I finished singing there was a knock on the door. " Come in." the door opened , heels were heard stepping in. " You wanted to see me?" I dug into my pocket and pulled out a ring. " Yea I have something to ask you Berserk. "

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ! Next are Blues!<p>

**Links are in bio!**


	6. Freedom With The French

Hello! You beautiful butt cheeks , wait no butts are ugly ._. Hai sexy people ! This is going to be all pairs so pretty much a ' rainbow ' chappie. Now I'm not really in the mood to update since I have the flu, kissing my boyfriend is over rated anyways its all about food lol well yea but I felt bad since you all have been f*** awesome so here it is!

Disclaimer : Rainfall loving does NOT own any songs, pictures or characters with the exception of her own OC's and the story itself

PS, I don't really have a schedule on updating but I do have a pattern , its going all in ordered, starting with reds, greens, blues, and then all pairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV:<strong>

I waited outside by the limo as the servants finish putting in all luggage in the truck. " Boomie , which shoes should I wear tonight, cream or eggshell?" I signed rolling my eyes. " Brat are you seriously asking me for shoe advice? Go find Berserk or Brute I'm sure they'll be very interested." Brat pouted stomping away with a 'humph' . I checked my watch on my wrist starting to become inpatient. Tomorrow evening we are heading over to our castle in France, where my brothers and I are throwing a ball so that all of our nation's most respected and high class guest would be able to wonder one of our castle. Although some of the floors are forbidden, other then that its all for show. We didn't have to take the land or anything, it originally belong to the Jojo family tree, but before the exposure of our kind it was believed to be abandoned. My brothers and I would be meeting with some of our men about some plans we had been working on, but that's all confidential. " Finally! We're going to be late!" I exclaimed as my brothers, their girls ,and Brat walked out and began sliding into the limo that was taking us to the private jet.

The car ride was pretty boring, nobody talked. I did happen to notice how my brothers were acting strange, I think I know why Butch is acting weird after hearing about Buttercup. But Brick? I looked down at Berserk's finger seeing a pretty big ring. Brick caught me looking and looked away uncomfortably. ' No way, he didn't.' I looked at Brick weirdly before feeling the car come to a stop. We all quickly exited the limo and walked up the stairs to the jet. The jet was pretty nice nothing to big though we weren't using it for long. Once our luggage were properly placed where they belong. The doors closed and we all got into our seats buckling up for the long ride ahead.

**Blossom's POV:**

" No way that's possible without Buttercup chief." I stated looking at the big monitor in front of me. " What about Bubbles, you still have Bubbles." I heard Bubbles scoff fr behind me , crossing her arms. " Are you stupid? or are you stupid? I'm pregnant. I might not be THAT far along but even so we need Buttercup." Chief sighed thinking , " what if you break her out temporarily. " Bubbles and I gave him a 'what the fuck?' face causing the chief to chuckle. " listen the boys and your clones are heading to France this very second, you guys can take the tunnel that lead you underneath the mansion, take Buttercup , do the mission and when the boys return we have Buttercup go back but obviously well in shape that she practically fake her break out and nobody would suspect anything." I looked over at Bubbles who just nodded then looked back at the screen. I thought for a moment before remembering something " wait, the tunnel that lead to the lower levels of the castle have been blocked after the invasion, once they have been blocked there is no way to reopen them, at least not without having to take up 5 months the least. "

" There is another tunnel that can take you down to the slave corners, from there you can make you way down to dungeon. " I nodded " Okay, so lets say we do take on this mission, what exactly are we doing and how?" The chief began typing on what I believe was his computer and pulled up a 3D scan of a castle. " This is where the boys are headed. Its there castle in France in the Loire Valley river." He then brought up a profile on a man around the age of 50 " this is my old friend Aurélien Dufort, he runs a couple of the rebellion camps down in east Europe. He will be attending the ball tomorrow evening, now he is one of us but he managed to pass in as one of the boys' business associates. You girls will go undercover as three of his journalists/ reporters, he will try to help you to get the boys to see more of you even after the ball. " I looked at the chief confused by the last thing he said. " Wait you want us to encounter them?" the chief nodded " We expect you to find anything on, befriend them if anything, we also managed to pull you girls new identifies, including background files, birth certificates, anything between the lines, I'll print them out right now."

Bubbles walked over the printer grabbing the papers and placed them in a file folder. " Now I understand you girls speak fluent French?" Bubbles and I nodded " Yea why?" the chief typed something in his computer again before sending us more copies. " You girls can speak English but try to add a accent, that way the boys won't be able to compare your voices to the real you. You all will obviously go under a different name if course, I'll send you the basic information in a moment, and Bubbles are you still taking those pills the doctor made for you?" Bubbles put a thumbs up smiling. " Haha okay good, now do you girls take this mission?" Bubbles and I had a silent talk before looking back at the screen. " Lets get Buttercup out here and if she agrees, we are in." the chief nodded, " Alright call me when you've made your decision so I can inform Aurélien." with that the screen went black, Bubbles and I didn't waste time in getting Buttercup out.

**Butch's POV:**

We had finally arrived in France and were current making our way to the castle. Luckily Brute fell asleep hours ago and so she wasn't bothering me. " Geez I sure hope this long trip was worth in, I'm tired." I said yawning while stretching. " We are almost there Butch about five more minutes." Brick said on his phone, but then the car suddenly stopped, " Make that five seconds." I laughed quickly getting out of the car. Once everyone was out the driver unloaded our luggage and we made our way into the old castle. " wow its been awhile, I can't remember the last time mum and dad brought us here." Boomer said placing his luggage down, where a maid managed to take. Since we had reopened all our homes after we took over we had positioned servants that work here in France. " Butch lets go exploring this place is amazing!" Brute begged pulling on my sleeve. " I grew up here Brute trust me I have seen this all before lets just go to bed, tomorrow is a big day." Brute groaned but followed me up the stairs to my old bedroom.

**Buttercup's POV:**

So I'm here in the tent my sisters and I share, they had managed to break me out for the time being and let me tell you it feels good to shower. They are currently explaining to me the plan chief had in mind and it wasn't that bad, aside from seeing Butch's bitch ass again. " So are you in?" Bubbles asked drinking some water. I looked at them before smirking " Faisons-le" was my answer meaning ' lets do it'. Blossom and Bubbles both cheered hugging. " let me call the chief and let him know its on." Blossom said pulling out her phone dialing for the chief. " Wait so what are names?" I asked wondering. Bubbles looked through a file folder before pulling out three papers. " Uh Blossom your name is ... Amábella Cerise Lévesque , Buttercup you're Mystique Marietta Fáucheúx, and I'm Floressá Amàranté Séverin." I snorted crossing my arms. " Great so I'm named after ' air of mystery ' and bitter. Thanks chief." Blossom got off the phone and smiled smally. " Okay so chief has ordered our transportation, with the tunnels we shouldn't have any trouble arriving at 's place giving us enough time to get into our disguises and make it to the event in time. Of course we are using wigs though and contacts." I nodded obviously , I wasn't dying my hair. "Okay well lets pack our bags!" Bubbles and I fist pumped excited, this is going to to be good, watch out boys because the rebels are one step closer to taking you down.

**Time skip, the day of the ball Brick's POV:**

A/n Translation will be the bold.

I watched as our guest began to arrive, all being taken away by the enormous structure in front of them. " Oh my Brick, this castle is outstanding!" I faked a smile shaking the hand of one of the wealthiest man in Spain along with his wife " Thank you Mr. Vegara please feel free to explore." smiled walking away with his wife. Speaking of wife " Brick!" shit, I turned around to see Berserk looking angry like always. " Yes? Berserk." the angry red eyed girl grabbed onto my forearm pointing at someone. " Do you see that? That lady is wearing the same exact dress as me! Kick her out!" I looked at her dress then at the lady's they were the same, but I wasn't going to kick the women out for a dress, I'm not stupid. " Berserk don't be retarded. Its a black and white ball for a reason, people won't care what you are wearing as long as you wear white or black and if it bothers you so much go upstairs and change but leave me out of it." I walked away not wanted to hear her reply, its weird how Berserk looks just like her but yet they are completely different.

I met up with my brothers who just finished talking to the Frank Lumpkin, he owns a villa back in in the western nation. " How much longer until we have to go, I'm getting sick of all these turned wannabes wondering around our place." Butch asked taking a glass of 'wine' " Not long we just hav-" before I could finish what I had to say I was suddenly interrupted. " Jojos' ! _Il a été si longtemps_!** (it has been so long!)** brothers and I both turned to the side to see _Aurélien Dufort_, one of our associates, he owns one of the largest magazine companies in all of France. " Good evening _Aurélien_." Boomer and Butch both shook his hand before shaking my own. " Been awhile since we have _discuté_ **(discussed)**business, how long you boys staying in France?" it was kinda hard to understand him with his accent but we manage I guess. " A week at the most." Boomer replied placing his hands in his pocket. " _Ah je vois_ **(ah I** **see) **you men should stop by sometime during your stay, I insist. I chuckled " we'll see if we could stop by before we leave now if you will excuse us, we have many other guests we have to welcome, but great talking to you _Aurélien_." with that said my brothers and I split up as people came to greet us. After having small talk with a couple of guest I began wondering around trying to spot my brothers when suddenly I bumped into some dropping their wine glass on the tile floor.

"_Je suis tellement désolé! " **(I'm so sorry!)** _I looked up to see who I had run into, it was a girl. She looked at me her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. " I'm so sorry, are you okay _Monsieur_?" **(sir)** I could tell she was from here, she had the same accent that Aurélien had only it sounded cute on her. she had lightish brown hair, and light brown eyes, she was wearing a flattering long white dress that showed her body figure nicely. Snapping out of my thoughts I finally replied " Its okay, don't worry about it. I'll have one of the servants clean this up. I'm Brick, Brick Jojo." she smiled shaking my hand " _Ravi de vous rencontrer_ **(Pleasure to meet you)** I'm _Amábella Cerise_ _Lévesque,_ I'm one of _Monsieur Dufort's_ journalists." I smiled nodding " So you work for _Aurélien_ then." _Amábella_ smiled " oui he is a wonderful boss, I am here to write down information for next le issues of magazine, do you mind if we sit down, so that may ask you questions?" I looked around licking my lips before nodding. " Thats fine, we can talk in the living room." Amábella smiled brightly before following me out of the ball room. I don't know why but there's something different about this girl.

**Butch's POV:**

I laughed with a couple of my friends as one of them made fun of one the guest's dress, its pretty awful, she looks like a flamingo. " _Puis-Je?_ **(may I?)** I looked over at the source of the voice to see a girl standing in front of us with a camera in her hand. She must be one of the reporters here tonight. " Yea sure." the girl took a couple photos and then asked if she can could get one of me only. My friends didn't mind and had already left to do whatever they usually do. " I'm Mystique Marietta Fáucheúx one of monsieur **(sir)** Dufort's reporters and journalists." I smirked " Hey I'm Butc-" before I could finish she cut me off. " Oh I know who you are monsieur **(sir)** Jojo, you are _incroyablè_! Incredible! Sorry my English is not that good." I chuckled running a hand through my hair. " Uh thanks, and its fine, its actually very cute." Mystique smiled her cheeks turning I slightly pink causing me to realize what I just said . " Oh uh so how are you liking the ball?" Mystique smiled " Absolutely _aimer_ **(love** **it)** , you have done wonderful job planning it." I smiled, actually smiled. " Well thank you for being such an amazing guest, I'm glad you like it. I licked my lips realizing she's actually very attractive. She has long dark brown hair that is curled, very light blue eyes, she's wearing a elegant long white sleeveless dress that has half of her side showing. " Do you perhaps would like to walk around, I have many questions to ask." I looked over her shoulder seeing that I couldn't spot by brothers then smiled " Sure. Why not?"

**Boomer's POV:**

I walked around the castle trying to remember everything of it. We haven't been here since we were like 9, I remember how my brothers and I would always play hide and seek with the maids and they would never find us. Suddenly I remember the one place where my brothers and I would hang out the most back in the day. I quickly made my way to the west wing of the castle waking up all the stairs that lead to a little white book shelf full of books. Just as I was about to pick up a book I heard a small noise come from behind me. I whipped around only to see a girl dusting off her dress, she probably slipped on the last step, Butch would always use to slip on that. " Oh! _Je suis désolé_** (I'm sorry)** I had seen you run up here and well wanted to make sure you were alright." I looked at her weirdly for a moment before nodding " Its fine, but thank you." the girl nodded biting her lip before speaking up. " I'm _Floressá_ _Amàranté Séverin_." I shook her hand " Boomer Jojo, nice to meet you." i could tell she was from here , by her name and the way she talks. I kinda like it. " Oh uh _pourriez-vous_ **(would you mind)** if I could ask you some questions, I am reporter and journalist for _monsieur_ **(sir)** _Aurélien." my eyes widen a little surprised that she worked for him. " I have to meet up with someone real quick but I'll do my best to get to you later ." she nodded understanding " Okay now how about we get out of here, its kinda stuffy right?" Floressá giggled nodding before walking down the stairs with me behind her._

**_Brick's POV: _**

" Tell me _monsieur_ Jojo, how does it feel to be back in _Fränce_?" I thought for a moment before smirking " Feels cold." my answer caused _Amábella_ to start laughing. I stared at for a moment, I don't know why but she reminds me of Blossom a lot more then Berserk does. _Amábella_ must have felt me staring because she stopped to look at me. " what? _Pourquoi vous aime à me regarder?"_ **(why are you staring at me like** **that?)** I didn't say anything though, we continued to look at each other until suddenly we began to lean in. We shared a small slow kiss before pulling away. I stared at her unsure for a moment before leaning in again, only this time the kiss was longer. She brought her hands to the side of my face bringing our lips closer together. After awhile I had realized what I was doing and pulled away, wiping her lipstick off my lips. " I have to go , I'm sorry." with that I got up walking back to the ballroom, not believing what just happened.

Ending Song! " Comatose" by Skillet 

* * *

><p><strong>Hay hope you like it! I tried making this one really looooong took me forever! I literally coughed throughout the whole time typing this , I died and came to life to finish cx Okay but so there's isn't any confusion, the girls are the journalists okay, so Blossom was the one who kissed Brick and everything. Okay?! Okay. So don't come saying "oh I don't like them they are just like the punks taking away their men" blah blah blah cuz that's them okay lol that's their undercover shit nizz cx ANYWAYS! LINKS ARE POSTED! IN MY BIO SO CHECK THEM OUT! btw I had to actually use my old French book to wrote this like even the names are French aha so you can't say I said something wrong cuz bitch its on print paper, hard cover and errrr-thaaang but foreal I went all out for this , like even the damn castle is actually in France cool right? aha okay bye !<strong>


	7. Fooling

Since this is suppose to be a red chapter its kinda going to be all reds but there will be greens. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer : Rainfall loving does NOT own any songs, pictures or characters with the exception of her own OC's and the story itself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Fooling ~<strong>

**Butch's POV:**

" Things must been pretty easy for you _monsieur_ Jojo, you know everything you want to do in life, no?" Mystique stated , we were currently walking around the front lawn of my family's old castle in France. I thought about what Mystique had said for a moment before shaking me head. " Not exactly, ever since I was a boy things were always handed to me, I hated it. I believed in a challenge. Then I turned 19 and everything changed, she changed everything I ever believed in. Before her I had self control, I had plans for myself, I wasn't so short tempered. But-" I stopped running a hand through my hair messing up the jell leaving my hair spikey. " I like your hair that way better." I looked at Mystique weirdly " Did you just lose your accent?" now she looked at me weirdly " what?" I quickly shook my head " never mind, lets go back inside, my girlfriend must be looking for me." Mystique nodded looking stern. We walked back into the castle to see Brute standing there looking mad as fuck. " Where were you?! And what were you doing with her!?" I rolled my eyes pulling Brute away from getting into Mystique's face. " Mystique is a reporter, she was asking me some questions for a magazine." Mystique nodded smiling " Qui (yes) I am terribly sorry for your worries madame, monsieur Jojo and I just have talk about magazine. " Brute glared at her before nodding, " Well okay then but remember girly Butch is my honey, so don't even try." and with that Brute pulled me away leading me back into the ballroom.

** Buttercup****'s POV: **

Once those two idiots turned around to leave I couldn't help but roll my eyes, " gag me super slut, you can have him." I muttered referring to who I assume was Brute. Feeling I had to adjust my wig I began my search for a bathroom. I wondered down the halls looking for a bathroom, which was impossible with this place being so damn big! As i turned the corner I instantly spotted Butch and his brothers entering through a door with a couple of guys that don't seem people friendly. 'Thats a door my sisters and I will have to go through later. But i wonder what they are doing in there.' Quickly remembering i needed a bathroom I decided to ask someone, and unfortunately the only person ,who was in site was this Brute chick. Ugh fake smile time, I have to try not to choke her. "Excusez-moi madame, but do you know where I could find the bathroom?" Brute turned to look at me and groaned, " down that hall thrd door to the left." I faked a smile "Thank you." I know she doesn't like me, but I don't care I'm not here to be liked by the likes of her. I entered through the door Brute had instructed me too and was pleased to find the bathroom. I quickly locked the door taken off this annoying wig, that thing is itchy as hell. Getting ready this evening was a total pain in the ass, with all the make up, dresses, make up, had one of the top stylists prepare us. I pulled out my phone to see that Blossom had messaged me, ' Go out to the front, gotta go.' I replied that I was heading over there now and quickly went back to my wig. Once I had adjusted my wig to its proper form I ran out the door but not before running into someone. " Ow watch it."

" Whoa my bad then geesh." Remembering that voice I looked up to see that I had run into Boomer, Butch and Brick were beside him. Brick and Boomer were staring at me suspiciously, but Butch wasn't even looking at me, kinda like if he didn't want to see me. " Je suis tellement désolé monsieur Jojo de! Se il vous plaît pardonnez- " (I'm so sorry sir Jojo's! Please forgive me.) Brick and Boomer glared at me, and just when Boomer was about to say something, Butch spoke up still not bothering to look at me. " Drop it Boomer, it was an accident." The blonde Jojo backed away and began walking away, Butch was the last to start walking I managed to mouth out 'thank you' but he just gave me a look as if saying 'I didn't do it for you'. Once they were completely out of site I made my way back into the ballroom.

**Blossom's POV:**

I wondered the halls trying to shake the image of me and Brick's kiss. How foolish of me. I might have put the whole plan in jeopardy. "Amábella!" I turned around a little confused wondering who else did I tell my fake name to. I was relief to see it was only Bubbles and Buttercup. " Come on the boys are about to make an announcement." my sisters grabbed my wrists pulling me into,the ballroom. " What? What about?" my sisters ignored me entirely and brought me to who was waiting for us in the back,of the room. I was about to ask again what in sane heavens was going on but before I could say anything the lights on the stage lit up and the boys came out on stage with their dates.

**Brick's POV:**

I unhooked my arm from Berserk and took the microphone and brought it close to my lips before taking a deep breath. " Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my brothers and I hope you all our enjoying yourself and the castle it is amazing." the crowd cheered for a moment before quieting down. I licked my lips before speaking once again. " Now there's only one thing I have to say, the first is that my brothers and I are willing to pay over 50,000$ for the arrest of not one but two people. Those be Bubbles Nicole Utonium and Blossom Lillian Utonium. They are indeed sisters and are very dangerous, photos of the girls will be given once the ball is over. That is all thank you." the crowd cheer but as we walked off stage hard music began playing catching everyone's attention especially my brothers.

**Blossom's POV:**

I slid on my red leather jacket as my sisters and I took off our disguises. The boys will be in for a treat that's for certain. My sisters and I want to put the record straight and well what better way to do it then to show them up. Although their announcement was a surprise we simply planned on getting them off guard just like that, how nice of them of them to gather up our audience. helped us plan it out, after we finish giving our message the power will cut shutting the lights giving us enough time to gather our disguises and make it back to the dance floor before the guys even suspect is us. And for Buttercup, well we already planned her "escape on the plane ride here, we will claim that she managed to break out while they were away. Its perfect. I turned to my sisters who finished changing . " Girls ready?" my sisters nodded and the track began playing.

**Brick's POV:**

My brothers and I stared in complete shock of what we witnessed next.

**Everybody's Fool By Evanescence**

Buttercup: Perfect by nature.  
>Icons of self-indulgence.<br>Just what we all need,  
>More lies about a world that...<p>

Bubbles: ...never was and never will be.  
>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>You know you've got everybody fooled.

Blossom: Look, here she comes now.  
>Bow down and stare in wonder.<p>

Blossom walked down the stage stairs causing the crowd to back away slowly, stopping at the last step but her eyes never leaving mine.

Oh, how we love you.  
>No flaws when you're pretending.<p>

But now I know she...

All: ...never was and never will be.  
>You don't know how you've betrayed me.<br>And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Bubbles: Without the mask, where will you hide?  
>Can't find yourself lost in your lie.<p>

Buttercup:  
>I know the truth now,<br>I know who you are,  
>And I don't love you anymore.<p>

I looked over at Butch who's jaw tightened as he stared at Buttercup. I know this was hurting him.

Blossom: It never was and never will be.  
>You don't know how you've betrayed me.<br>And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

All: never was and never will be.  
>You're not real and you can't save me.<br>Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

I stared at Blossom as she smiled wickedly at me slowly blowing me a kiss when suddenly the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked ! Sorry I took so long to update but I have been kinda busy. But ill try to update more now Kay? C:<p> 


	8. Never Left

Hello lovelies , I sure do hope you enjoyed my recent chapter and will hopefully enjoy reading this one.

Disclaimer : Rainfall loving does NOT own any songs, pictures or characters with the exception of her own OC's and the story itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Main song for this chapter! " Gone Forever " by Three Days Grace <strong>

**~ Never Left ~ **

**Butch's POV:**

I sat in the limo on my way back to the capital, I had left this morning to investigate how on earth Buttercup escaped. Last night was definitely not the best night. After the lights had shut off we had sent everybody home and practically took the castle apart searching for them. Neither me or my brothers slept, we couldn't, we stayed all night thinking of some kind of solution and I had suggested I head back to the capital and see where everything started. My brothers wanted to come along but I had told them I wanted to do this on my own since Buttercup was my responsibility. " We are here my lord." I looked over at the driver who was holding the door open. I nodded stepping out and thanking him before making me way into the castle. I walked into the castle seeing it empty. Brick had managed to order everyone home so that there wouldn't be anyone stepping in the way.

I walked down the quiet halls, my foot steps echoing with every step. I walked into the servants corner and made my way down into the dungeon to find it empty and the chains that bound the green eye vampire were unlocked. " How the fuck did you get out?" I muttered under my breath running a hand through my hair in frustration. Suddenly the memory of the conversation that Buttercup and I shared the first night that she spent in here came back to mind.

* Flashback *

I walked down the steps and approached the small figure in the corner with a bucket of water in my hands. " Hey." I felt her look up at me but my eyes stayed on the ground. I set the bucket down and pulled a stool out in front of her, taking a seat. I wet a piece of cloth and squeezed the water from it before reaching for her wrist but before I could touch her wounds with the cloth she pulled away harshly. I growled " Let me clean you up." I reached for her wrist once more but again she yanked it away. Becoming frustrated I simply threw the cloth to her face and she threw it back hissing her fangs at me. " I know you're mad, I'm not exactly the happiest fucking person either but just let me fuckin clean you the hell up." she glared at me intensively before nodding slowly. I grab her wrist rough rubbing the cloth over her skin. I couldn't help but notice how her hand fit perfectly into mine, almost as if they were two puzzle pieces that belonged. I quickly dropped her hand and placed the cloth in the bucket repeating what I had done before. I hesitated as I reach to place the cloth on her face, her eyes staring at me like if she wanted to punch my skull in. I slid the piece of cloth down her left cheek cleaning the dirt off.

" You're a coward." I stopped and for once looked at her in the eyes. I drew in my hand placing my elbows on my knees. " What?" she let out a small almost mocking laugh " I said you're a coward. You act all high and mighty behind your guards and grand walls but really... You're nothing but a weak rich boy who thinks he's a man. A real man would not hesitate, a real man wouldn't need anybody to fight his own battles, a real man would know the difference between love and hate, and yet you're over here cleaning my wounds for me." I chuckled licking my lips, " at least I'm not a lying, conceiving bitch. You don't get it you never did, you disappeared from my life, leaving me to think you had died loving me. But no you didn't... And you didn't love me." Buttercup spoke up as I finished my sentence, " I DID love you, fucking shit." I smirking at her bring my finger tips to my mouth. " No, you didn't because when you love someone, you don't let anything break you apart. You're suppose to trust them. You could have trusted me! We killed the whole damn town and if you weren't so damn fuckin selfish we would have helped you with Morbucks. Yea I might have broken you're heart that day in the woods but remember you broke mine first, you left me when I was deeply in love with you. I gave you life, even though you took it from me." Buttercup stayed quiet not meeting my eyes. " Just go, leave!" she screamed her body shaking with anger. I nodded standing up kicking the bucket of water to the wall. " Good luck. You're gonna need it."

* End of Flashback *

I took a deep breath hating the memory. Sighing I made my way out of the dungeon deciding that a bath would probably calm my nerves. I walked up to the my floor of the castle and entered my room, which I kinda share with Brute, it wasn't my idea but she wouldn't shut up about it so I unfortunately agreed. I walked into the bathroom starting the bath and began undressing. I stared at my reflection in the mirror until my eyes landed on the faded bite mark on my collar bone, we are un-mated with the girls now but the mark remains. A way to tell other vampires that you were once mated. I shook my head and stepped into the bath letting the steamy water relax my muscles.

After about 20 minutes in the bath I felt clean enough I got up wrapping a towel around my waist but with everything being quite I suddenly heard a door squeak open. Curiously I walked into my room , ready to take on whoever was in my room. I was surprised to find no one in here though, I looked at my door that was still closed. If it wasn't the room door then... I look over at the wardrobe closet that's door was completely opened. I walked over to it closing and hearing the squeak I heard earlier. Once the door was closed I looked into the mirror attached to it to find a dress laid out on my bed. I walked over to the bed and picked up the dress, my eyes widen as the image of Buttercup wearing this exact same dress the say she was supposedly killed. " Butch honey." I whipped around to see Brute smiling and walking up to hug me. " What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in France with your sisters and my brothers."

Brute smiled setting her bag down. " I missed you." I looked down at the dress in my hands before glaring at Brute. " Where did you get this dress?" Brute looked at the dress and then at me. " I didn't, I didn't even notice it." I growled. " Don't lie. Where did you get this dress!" Brute flinched at my sudden burst. " I-I found it a long time ago before your mansion burned out. It-it was in the attic behind some old junk, Berserk and Brat took the other two." my jaw clenched as I tightened my grip on the dress. " Leave I have to make a call."

Nodding Brute rushed out, closing the door behind her. I tossed the dress on the bed before pulling out my phone and dialing Brick.

Phone Conversation:

Brick: Hello?

Butch: Brick, did you ever check Berserk's wardrobe?

Brick: No, why?

Butch: Because I have just discovered that Brute and her sisters were nosey and had found something very personal before the mansion burned.

Brick: And what would that be?

Butch: ... The very original dress the girls wore the day of the massacre. In PERFECT condition.

There was a pause.

Brick: * Sigh * they never really left, they were stayed watching. I'll look into Berserk's things and I'll tell Boomer to check Brat.

Butch: What am I suppose to do with the dress?

Brick: Get rid of it.

**Line Goes dead.**

I tossed my phone on the bed and got changed quickly stuffing my matches in my pocket before grabbing the dress and walking downstairs to the living room. I looked at the dress before tossing it in the fire place and lighting a match. Wasn't long before the dress began to disintegrate turning into nothing but ashes. " Butch..." I swiftly turned around the see Brute standing there, gripping her shoulder, " The dress was hers wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Next will be blues and sorry I was going to add Buttercup's POV but my phone is literally gunna die so I'm rushing lol well links will be posted later on through on the story!<p> 


	9. Blue Garden

Hai, thanks to those you reviewed or anything between that I appreciate it dearly. This a BLUE chapter. Enjoy,

Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving does NOT own any songs , pictures , or characters with exception of her own OC's and the story itself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Blue garden ~ <strong>

** June 1st, 1492**

I stood by the window, the moon was full tonight, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be in the house she lived in, the house she grew up in. I watched as my parents tried comforting Mr. and Mrs. Utonium. I felt my heart ache at the thought of being at her memorial.

_'Boomer' _

I looked around frantically as I heard someone call my name, but nobody did.

_'Boomer, go upstairs my love.'_

There it was again

'Follow my voice Boomer.'

**a/n the composition " Memorial " by TheRickymh begins here.**

I swallowed hard holding in my breath and made my way up the staircase.

'Follow my voice.'

When I reaches the top of the stairs I met up with an empty hall way. " Where do I got now?" I called out and as a response the sound of a door opening caught my attention. I slowly walked into the room to have my breath taken away. As I stood at the doorway of her bedroom I couldn't help but let a sob escape my lips. There in front of me was her bed covered in bright white sheets and dark blue rose pedals. The moon shined through the thin white curtains reflecting the room's color giving it a light blue lighting. Candles were placed around the floors that were also scattered with the beautifully intense color of the roses. I stepped in looking around, taking everything in. Bubbles... She, she had decorated the room exactly like this the day she died. She died 3 hours after we had spent the night in this room together.

I looked over at bed, walking closer to it. I placed my fingers down on the sheets feeling the smooth clean silk of the bed. 'Why would someone do this? Why would they bring back such a memory?' I gripped the sheets and growled as tears ran down my face. " WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SICK FUCK! " I roared setting off the candles as I created an intense gust of wind. Wasn't long before my parents and brothers along with half the guest ran into the room. Father torn the sheets out of my hands and began asking what had happened. A question I never answered, it had been the first time I realized a simple memory can make you wonder what stood before the truth.

Modern Time Boomer's POV:

" Boomer what are you doing?!" I ignored Brat and continued to toss all her shit out of the closet. " BOOMER!" Brat came up behind me trying to make me let go of her stuff but only angered me more. " Where's the dress!?" I gripped onto her neck and glared at her. " I don't know! I haven't touched it in awhile!" she gasped trying to claw off my hand with her nails. " Where did you leave it?" I asked bring her face closer as I threatened her with my stare. " In the cast-castle back home. In- *gasp* in the chest in from of the bed !" I dropped her leaving her on the floor to catch her breath. " Get out. Now!" Brat quickly collected herself and ran out the door. I'll have to get it when we return to the capital. I walked over to the window to see its a full moon tonight. I sighed feeling unhappy with my life. I can have anything in the world, but yet I know nothing will ever make me happy. There was times were I believed I was happy, but lets face it no one is ever really happy. Emotions are like masks, there's so many, they help hide the actual face and expression of the beholder and nobody could ever tell.

Feeling tired I got ready for bed, hoping to get some sleep which of course wasn't going to happen. During the night I couldn't help but hear an odd sound coming from down the hall. Curiously I stepped out into the hallway following the noise. As I got closer I was able to identify the noise as a piano. As I peeked inside I saw a mass if golden blonde hair sitting in front of the piano. For a moment I had believed it was her until the girl spoke up. " Boomer?" it was Brat. " Yea what the hell you doing up?" Brat shrugged " couldn't sleep." I walked over to Brat and the piano, picking up the music sheets she was trying to play. My jaw tightened, " Don't EVER play this song again, " I crumbled up the sheets and threw them down before storming out. I quickly got back to my room shutting the door. Fuck, this is all driving me insane! I'm starting to act like Burch because if her. I ran my fingers through my hair string down at the edge of the bed.

Almost instantly though my eyes snapped over at the window. There by the window frame laid a single blue rose. I walked over to it picking it, 'You have to be fuckin kidding me.' I thought. I crushed the rose in my palm before looking down at a picture that was neatly placed by where the rose was. I quickly got changed and made my way out of the house, whoever is messing with our minds surely isn't doing this for the heck of it.

**Nobody's POV: **

Brat ran into hers and Boomer's room as she heard a car engine start up. She ran to the window and watched as Boomer drove off in full speed. She sighed, she didn't mean to upset him. Her eyes then moved down to the frame of the window, her eyes narrowed slightly as she picked up a picture. She gasped as she stared it down, it was _her_. Becoming completely irritated Brat ripped up the picture and banged her first on the class window. She stared at the reflection of herself, her face showing no emotion.

" ... I look like her..."

**Ending song! " Running Up That Hill " By Placebo**


	10. Serious an

This is not an update unfortunately.

I appreciate that some of you enjoy reading my stories but do not steal them.

I'm actually really pissed about this and I'm usually a very calm person so that's saying something. JUST BECAUSE YOU POST IT ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE DOES NOT MAKE IT YOURS. I'm not saying you can't make it at least a little similar but this is WORD FOR WORD. I DO have friends that have read my story and go on other websites and I was informed, and wad not happy. Now " Second Time To Lie " wasn't copied as far as I know but " Second Chances " was. My disclaimer is there for a reason, read the ending out it please. I will update tomorrow. But please if anyone has any respect do not copy my work and if anyone sees any fraud PM me.

Thank You.


	11. Devil's Worshippers

Hey lovely beautiful amazing non-stealing people who I love very much ! Lol this is all pairs.

Disclaimer: Rainfall Loving does NOT own any songs , pictures , or characters **with** **exception of her own OC's and the story itself**

P.s I have changed the character pictures of the following; Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles I have also fixed the broken link of Brick's description picture so it works. I would also like to inform that I am looking for an ending song for the story. I'm sure you all remember " The Love We Had Before " by Fireflight which was Second Chances ending/Theme song. The song MUST go with the story and in the end i will select 5 and the readers will vote on there but to keep it anonymous you will have to PM your vote. You may review your song entries but you vote MUST be PM'd or it will not count. The 4 not chosen will be placed as intros/performed/background songs as the story continues.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Devil's Worshippers ~ <strong>

**Third Person POV:**

_1942_

The Utonium sisters watched from a distance as the three devilish handsome Jojo brothers wrestled with eachother for the ball in amusement. They were out in the field near by the infamous cliff just outside the Jojo family manor. " Oh how I miss Boomer." the pouting blue eyed beauty sighed, sitting upon the top balcony of the manor along side her sisters. " Bubbles please quit your whining, you know we can't go back to them. At least not now." Bubbles turned to stare at her raven haired sister. " Don't pretend like you're not dying to run into Butch's arms." Buttercup simply rolled her eyes looking away. " Enough. Come on we put the dressed away, now lets leave." spoke Blossom. As Bubbles and Blossom made there way up on to the roof top, Buttercup couldn't help but to stare over at him. She swallowed hard, watching him laugh once again was refreshing to see since its been so long, but she couldn't help but to feel remorse on what her and her sisters had done. 'At least you seem to be getting better.' she thought as she watched Butch play with his brothers as they chased him for the ball. " Buttercup... " Buttercup turn to see Blossom standing not far behind her. " We have to go." the green sister nodded walking farther away from the ledge. Blossom knew her sisters were unhappy, but there wasn't anything to do but wait. She looked over out to the field, her eyes watering as Brick messed up his blonde brother's hair, his smile revealing his sparking white teeth and deep cheek dimples. " One day, Brick.."

* * *

><p>an okay so this might be a little confusing so i'm going to try to explain it. Buttercup's setting (scenes) will be the _leaning_ fornt, Butch's is going to be the **bold**. Just picture the scenes changing back and fourth how you would see in a movie or a show.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Modern Time Still Third Person<span>**

Background music: "My Demons" by Starset 

_Buttercup sat on the mat of the training room that Mr. Dufort had provided for them while they stayed in Paris. She stretched her legs then her arms and although she was glad to be free from that dungeon her mind always went back to him. She just couldn't understand why._

...

**Butch wrapped tape around his hands, the stress had been to much and he felt as if he needed to let some steam out before he completely lost it.**

...

_Buttercup grabbed a hold of her silky hair and tied it into a messy bun._

...

**Butch walked over to the pull up bars, his face emotionless, masking the rage he was feeling. He gripped onto to the highest bar and began lifting himself up from the ground, his muscles flexing with every pull up.**

...

_Buttercup began to sweat as she picked up the pace of the jump rope trying to shake the thought of him off but to no avial. The images of her and Butch kissing in that office the day Blossom stole the ring kept flashing in her mind._

...

**His back and muscles now shimering with sweat Butch continued the pull ups not wanting to quit.**

...

_Being completely irritated with memories Buttercup counted her curl ups. 'He hurt you Buttercup.' she thought to herself._

...

**Butch panted as his arms felt the burning sensation of every push up, although it was nothing compared to the burning feeling in his heart as his mind remembered the words she had spoken that night she left.**

' Forever and always, Butch. '

**His eyes instantly erupted with anger.**

...

_Buttercup grunts as she punched and kicked the punching dummy senseless._

'at least I'm not a lying, conceiving bitch'

_she began punching the dummy harder_

'you left me when I was deeply in love with you'

_and just like that she kicked the head off the punching dummy_

...

**Like an animal he was, attacking the punching bag. Each punch leaving a deep dent.**

' You're a coward '

**his punches strengthened, a small about of sand began to spill out.**

' I DID love you,"

**" Liar!" Butch roared punching the bag with incredible force ripping the bag entirely.**

**Brick's POV:**

I looked over at the blue prints of the castle, trying to figure out how the girls would have managed to escape without leaving any trace. It couldn't have been the vent since there isn't one close enough for them to reach in time or one that leads straight out the castle. The way Blossom smiled at me is unforgettable. She seemed proud of my reaction. I narrowed my eyebrows becoming frustrated. " Shit." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly the door open revealing a way to happy Berserk. " What now?" I asked sternly. " I wanted to show you some wedding ideas, John Luke is absolutely amazing when planning weddings. I want you to come and taste some cakes." I groaned thinking for a bit before getting up. Berserk smiled grabbing my hand and lead ne down to the dinning room where John Luke stood with a bunch of different cakes laid out.

" Ah I see you have finally brought the man in charge, excellent. Now please this is important so you all have decided on a cake." I glared over at John feeling like I wouldn't like him already and walked over to pick up one piece a cake. My favorite, red velvet. " This one." I stated sternly Berserk crossed her arm in disproving. " Honey you didn't even try it and there's still many more." I placed the plate down, leaning against the table, my arms folded. " Why would I need to try something when I already know how it tastes? I don't care if there's more options I want that one. You wanted me to pick so I did, now if you excuse me I have work to do."

I reached my office in relief and pulled out my phone messaging Butch.

**Butch's POV:**

I watched as the sand poured out onto the floor. I scoffed " cheap ass thin." I walked away from the mess and over to the bench. I grabbed my water taking a couple sips, that work out really did a number. *Beep* *beep* I looked over where my phone is showing that I have received a message from Brick. I read his message and responded.

Brick: Found Anything?

Butch: No, dead end bro

Brick: Contact the others, a meeting will be held once Boomer and I return.

I locked my phone tossing it on my gym bag. " Butch?" I turned around to see Brute standing a few feet behind me. " Yea what?" I asked not even turning to look at her. " I was wondering since we are alone if you wanted to spend a little time together." I sighed taking off the tape " No I'm fine I'm heading out anyways." I grabbed my belongings and made by way to the door. " I'll be in the shower." I informed " oh maybe I could join?" Brute asked hopefully. " No, I need to be alone."

**Blossom's POV:**

" So as far we understand Butch had went back to the capital. We aren't sure why but that's why Buttercup must fly back and find out. Now where is she?" Bubbles and I looked at each other before turning to the monitor where chief appeared. " She's out in the training room we believe." the chief nodded " that's good she'll need the training, but please fill her in on the plan. We'll contact you later good luck today girls." the screen then went black " Lets go find Buttercup before we leave"

**Buttercup's POV:**

I grabbed the head that was now... Not connected to the dummy. Mr. Dufort is not going to be happy. " Maybe I can just get some duck tape and-" I place the head on the dummy only for it to fall down again. " Ugh stay on!" I continued to struggle getting irritated and practically slamming the head up and down on the dummy. " Buttercup you here!?" I panicked as I heard Blossom call out about to walk in causing me to simply toss the head aside before she saw it. " Y-yeah over here." Both of my sisters walked smiling unaware that there was a foam head just a few feet away. " So we just finished talking to the chief and there is a new assignment for you." I crossed ny arms my attention fully caught. " Alright what does he need me to do? Meet up with a spit? Rescue some camp bases?" Blossom frowned a little while Bubbles scratched the back of her neck. " No .., he wants you to return to the capital and ... Spy on Butch as a worker, just until Brick and Boomer return where we will be there to help you but until then you'll go in alone." I looked at Blossom and rolled my eyes not believing it. " Are you serious? I'm not doing that! The last thing I want is to be any. Closer to that ass hole!"

" You were close to him during the ball!" Blossom argued " Because I knew I had back up! I just can't go back to that dungeon if I get caught." Blossom sighed and pulled me into a hug. "You'll be fine Buttercup you're seriously the toughest chick out there. You punch out a bear remember!" I grinned remembering that, oh classic moments. " Fine Ill do it." Bubbles and Blossom cheered. " Alright here is everything you need to know your plane leaves at 10:00. Now we have to go to do our part but Mr. Dufort will give all you'll need. " I nodded taking everything in. " Good luck!" my heart tighten as Butch's voice rang in my mind as soon as Bubbles said that.

' Good luck, you're gonna need it.'

I took a breath calming myself down before I destroyed another punching dummy.

**Blossom's POV:**

I waited nervously on the ledge side of the window. Mr. Dufort had managed to get an interview with Brick and Boomer. He took Bubbles along to take pictures as the 'reporter' but really it will give me time to sneak into that room Buttercup had told us about. I looked at my watch waiting for the signal. Bubbles will open the window below me claiming she needs a couple shots of the yard but really she would be opening up a window for me to climb through. I leaned in closer as I could hear the boys and Mr. Dufort talking beneath me.

**a/n translation will be in bold (:**

**Bubble's POV:**

I gripped the camera that was hanging around my neck as Mr. Dufort talked to Brick and Boomer who were dressed really nice actually. Brick was wearing a black button up shirt, a black blazer over it, black jeans pants, with red high tops and his hair was teased to the side giving him a lazy look. Boomer on the hand was wearing a grey button up shirt with a loose navy blue tie, dark faded jeans and grey combat boots, he had his hair combed over showing his breath taking features. " Je suis tellement heureux que vous avait accepté mon offre."** (I'm so glad you had accepted my offer)** Mr. Dufort said putting on a smile.

" Its our pleasure Mr. Dufort. Please come this way we'll have one of our maids prepare us some tea." Boomer replied using the same exact tone he would use with my parents back home. ' You little barbie' I shook my head shaking off my irritation a proceeding with the plan. Swallowing hard I spoke up sounding shy which I hated. " Excusez-moi mais esprit si j'ouvre une fenêtre pour prendre quelques clichés du beau site que vous avez pour le collage de photo?" **(Excuse me but mind if I open a window to take a couple shots of the beautiful site you have for the picture collage?)** The three of them looked at me Brick nodded allowing me. As I turned around I couldn't help but to feel Boomer's eyes follow me. He probably didn't realize I wad there till now. I opened the window taking a couple shots before returning back to them making sure I left the window open. " Shall we?" Mr. Dufort nodded and followed them into a small room, myself not far behind. ' Its up to you from here Blossom.' I thought before entering the room, closing the door behind me.

**Blossom's POV:**

As soon as I heard the door close lurked closer to the window before jumping through. Fortunately the halls were abandon so I wouldn't have to knock anyone out. I pulled out the palace map following the instructions Buttercup had given and stopped when I reached the door. According to what it shows this has to be the door. I turned the handle slowly, peeking my head in before stepping in when I saw that it was empty.

I have to say the room was not what I expected. It was small room, the walls were covered in some weird hieroglyphics. And had two statues on each side of the vampire nation flag. Its almost like a worshipping room. I walked over to the statues, my eyes widen as I recognized the faces of this statues." Mr. and Mrs. Jojo " I whispered to myself. Why would the boys have then here and not somewhere where people would be able to see them as a sign of respect. Still a little curious something caught my eyes. There was a thin crack in the wall shrouding the framed flag. Almost ... Almost like a door! I quickly tried opening the door but it wasn't working. There has to be like a trigger or something. I looked at both statues before noticing a little button on Mrs. Jojo's necklace. I hesitated before pushing the button. I jumped as both statues suddenly turned to the side facing each other before the wall door opened. I quickly ran inside.

Inside was a small office. Brick's scent was everywhere, it was intoxicating. Focusing back on the mission I ran over to the desk and began looking through the drawers.

**Bubbles's POV:**

I stood in the back of the room as Mr. Dufort asked the boys some questions. I took some pictures once in awhile to make it seem like I'm really covering the interview. I was about to take another picture of the boys when suddenly something on Brick's neck caught my attention. He had this... Weird symbol on the side of his neck. I quickly took a picture of it before moving to the other side of the room. I needed to check if Boomer had one. It was hard to get a view of Boomer's beck though, if only he shifted into a position where the collar of his shirt would move down a little. "Excuse moi Monsieur Jojo si ça ne dérange pas pourrait vous être aimable et déplacer un peu vers votre droite?" **(Excuse me sir Jojo if it doesn't bother would you be kind and shift a little to your right?)** Boomer looked over at me when realizing I was talking to him and shifted. I quickly took a picture, before examining the shot I just took. He has one too.

**Blossom's POV:**

After awhile of searching I practically gave up. There wasn't anything that could give us more information what the boys next motive was and it was driving me insane. I got up about to leave when suddenly I bumped into a lamp causing it to fall over while knocking down a portrait in the process. " Shit." I muttered before walking over to the fallen portrait. I studied it making sure it didn't break when I happened to notice the back of the frame was peeling off. I pulled the corner of the frame as it began to tear off like paper. My jaw clentched as I eyed the horrific scene before me. " INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDERS ALERT." I panicked as suddenly the alarms went off. They know I'm here! I quickly grabbed the back of the frame stuffing it in my pocket before running out.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next are reds ! And thank you to those who are my true readers you guys are amazing and if i don't reply to your messages I'm sorry sometimes i forget or am caught up in something but ill try to get to those.<p> 


	12. The Princes Of Hell

Red Chapter!

Disclaimer: Exceptionally Insecure does NOT own any songs , pictures , or characters with exception of her own OC's and the story itself

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Princes Of Hell ~<strong>

**Brick's POV:**

* Beep beep beep* both Boomer, and I stood up from out seats as the alarm went off. " I'm sorry Mr. Dufort but you must leave, Robin shall show you the door. Excuse us." I ran out the door, Boomer behind me. Guards quickly made their way to our sides asking for order. " Spread out throughout the castle make sure every exit is covered!" I heard Boomer order out. " Booms, go check out the security cameras, see if we caught anything." Boomer nodded running down the hall while I made my way towards the hidden study. I quickly stormed in opening the wall door. Once I entered the office I was surprised to see nothing here. I walked over to the desk, picking up the papers that laid carelessly on the solid wooden surface and took a deep sniff. My eyes darken as her scent filled my nose. I clentched my fist about take my leave when out of the corner of my eye I noticed small shreds of glass on the tile floor. My eyes moved up to the portrait on the wall causing me to panic. I quickly removed the portrait from the wall and turned it to its back. I licked my lips and scoffed, " Oh, Blossom." I slammed the portrait down, shattering it in the process. I slowly walked out of the room, my expression emotionless, although inside I was furious.

**Berserk's POV: ( Shocker right lmao)**

I can not believe Brick acted so unprofessional with John Luke! Its our wedding for life sakes. I began grabbing all the wedding venues tamplates and made my way down the hall. As I turned the corner I managed to hit something or someone. " Ouch watch it!" I exclaimed. I looked over to the person who ran into me, my heart froze, my mouth opened slightly. " YOU!" I directed my finger to the girl who made Brick's life miserable. " Oh so you have heard of me. Well sorry to cut our little encounter short but I have to go."

**Blossom's POV:**

I attempted to move around Brick's little whore and was surprised when she mimicked my steps and moved right in front of me. I growled, "move out of my way. NOW." the dark pink girl didn't move though she just eye me like if she was looking for something. " You don't scare me." I rose my right eye and smirked. " What's your name?" I asked crossing my arms. " Berserk Plutonium. " I nodded slowly studying her before speaking. " Well Berserk, I'm not here to make you fear me. Now I'm only gunna say this once more. Move, OUT OF MY WAY!"

Berserk stayed calm but I could tell she was afraid, her heart was beating uncontrollably. She stayed quiet for awhile before slowly moving to the side. I glares at her and made my way past her bit as I was only a few feet away. Berserk made a harsh mistake. " He doesn't want you anymore. " I turned to look at her, her eyes surprisingly a little watery. I scoffed " You say that like I care." Berserk gave me a fake smile. " Don't act like you don't princess, he's glad you're gone, relieved. You are nothing to him but a bitch he used to fuck." I snarled at her becoming annoyed. Without thinking I marched up to her and smacked her straight in the face before slamming her into the wall. Berserk hissed her fangs out on me. (a/n yes the punks were eventually turned along with society) and tackled me into a random room. She punched me in the face before I rolled us over and clawed her. I got off her slamming a table that was bear by on her. She grabbed one of the now broken table legs and brought it to the side if my face. I fell the floor my eyes looking around, I felt as if the whole room was spinning.

I felt Berserk pick me from my blazer. As I got my eyes to focus once more I took this as an advantage n bumped my head against her. She dropped me instantly. I crawled a little bit before getting on my feet. I watched as she tried to stand up but only lead to pushing her down with my foot. I laughed a little" Tell your little boyfriend Blossom said hi." with that said I kicked her on the side of the head knocking her unconscious.

" What did you do." I whipped my head to the door, my anger only increasing as Brick stood there. " I guess you had to find our sooner or later." Brick walked closer while I backed up, I hissed my fangs as a warning but he hissed back. Wasn't long before I backed up into the wall. Brick cupped my face but I pushed his hand away only for him to grab my face with stronger force. " Is my little Blossom jealous?" Brick cooed pressing his forehead again mine. My breathing was hasten it was as if I couldn't breath with him. " I'm not yours Brick. Not anymore." Brick chuckled a little and grabbed both of my wrists, " Good, you were a waste of my time anyways." he dropped me down onto the floor I feel with a crack, The tile was cracked underneath me.

**a/n the song " Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless begins here!**

I gasped, my back feeling the pain if the contact. Brick picked me and moved my hair from my face. I stared into his eyes, they were much darker then I remember almost demon like now. Those once beautiful red ruby eyes were now a darker red, dark as the blood of those he killed. Only then did I realize, Brick was still suffering from a broken heart. Snapping out of thought I stepped on his foot and elbowed him in face. He let of me recovering fast. He grabbed onto the back of my blazer and threw me across the room. Another gasp left my mouth as I collided with a painting on the wall, my head smashing against the class, shattering it.

**Brick's POV:**

I walked over to Blossom as she slid down the wall and landed face down on the floor. I grabbed her arm hoisting her up, her body was starting to give out and I didn't want that I want her to feel every hit. " Look at me Blossom. Look!" her head swayed around, tiny pieces of glasses were cut into face. Her eyes finally focused on me causing her to hiss at me. She kicked me away and flashed over to me twisting my arm. I rolled to the side she was standing on tripping her before climbing over her. I clawed down at her ripping through her shirt and skin while my other hand held onto her neck. She reach for my own neck but only managed to grab a hold of my necklace. " Brick!" I turned my attention to the door as Boomer charged in giving Blossom the time up throw me off her. Boomer helped me up but my eyes watched as she jumped out the window falling 5 floors.

I stood up and punched the wall beside me in rage. "Brick your amulet !" I looked down to see my amulet gone. Fuck.

**Blossom's POV:**

"Unbelievable, these symbols are passed down from demon to demon. Many had tried to contain them for their power but ended up dead." I thought for a moment taking everything I was hearing in "what about his amulet?" I asked Peter, our demonologist. " Its simply a symbolic offering he was wearing, some believe in order to earn these the devil himself would have to give them to you." I nodded and looked at Bubbles. " So what they are like demons now?" Peter cleared his throat before speaking. " Not now. They are. They were born into the bloodline of a demonic source or they wouldn't have been pure bloods. The parents were both human right?" I nodded again" from what they told us yea. " Peter sighed " Bubbles show me those pictures you said you took. " Bubbles got up and grabbed the copies she made of the photos and handed them to Peter. He observed them before dropping them and pulling out a book and flipped through the pages.

When he finally found the page he was looking for he turned the book and pushed it over to us. " Abercio, Anciet, and Adelardo. The three princes of hell, when Lucifer was banished from heaven, he had three sons. It was said that one day the three sons were to be released from hell itself in the form of gods and immortal beings to bring torture to the word." I picked up the book, my eyes widen as I saw the drawing of three men with a giant shadow that was shaped as the devil behind them. " But how is that possible if they were naturally born and I don't think if they were " the princes of hell" that they would have fell for a trap way back then. " Bubbles mentioned. " In order to full fill the prophecy in secret they were to enter the world the way god had all humans and be raised as ones until they were to reach the age they were when they left.

In short the Brick, Butch, and Boomer aren't who you thoughy they were...they are Abercio, Anciet, and Adelardo, the princes of hell."

**Ending Song! " Get Out Alive " by Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it ! Next are greens!<p> 


	13. The One And Only

Ello :) I'm sorry it took me so long to update but there has been alot happening but non- the less I hope you like the chapter. Greens chapter!

Disclaimer : Rainfall loving does NOT own any songs, pictures or characters with the exception of her own OC's and the story itself

* * *

><p><strong>~ The One And Only ~<strong>

Intro Song! " Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down

**Butch's POV:**

" What do you mean she took your amulet?!" I exclaimed over the phone with Brick. " Don't worry I'll get it back." He said with his voice calm, " How are you going to do that?" I asked curious " I'll talk to later" than the line went dead. Wow Brick. I put my phone in my pocket and started my engine, I had gone to see the generals about the meeting being held once my brothers returned and stopped by my favorite coffee shop. I gripped my amulet that laid on my chest. I smirked remembering who I am, the power I contain, all the sinister things I've done as Anciet.

**Flashback 30,000 years ago in hell**

" Dammit how much longer must we wait?!" the raven haired demon yelled frustrated. He looked pretty much the same except he didn't have any tattoos and his hair was a bit longer, a couple strands fell over his forehead almost touching his eye. " Calm down Anciet, only a couple minutes before the portal will open and we will walk out. " Abercio re-stated clamly, leaning against the railing . The oldest brother had auburn crazy rapid hair that was messed up in every direction, the tips were a ashy black and he his eyes were bright blood red with gold flakes combined. While the youngest brother had shaggy/spiked up hair and intense blue and black eyes. Moments later the double doors opened and came in their father. The demon walked up the stair case and sat down on the large throne chair. All three boys went down on one knee and lowered their heads in respect.** " Be prepared my sons, only a matter of time before I let you go. Do NOT fail me. " **all three boys looked up sinisterly at their father and smirked. Their father smiled down at them before sending them out with a wave of the hand.

End of Flashback

Our memories of why we were sent here and who we were had been submerged up to our recent birthday where we reached the age 30,000 in human years, the age we were when we left hell. With those memories we had remembered where my brothers and I had hid the amulets and retrieved them. Everything after we left, I can't remember and I don't care. I parked my car in the drive way and made my way into the castle. I walked down the empty hall. " Butchie!" I turned around to see what's her name running up to me. " What?" I spat continuing to walk "well I was thinking and well its been awhile since we have had sex and was wondering if-" I stopped walking causing her to run into my back. " I told you before I do not do intimate childish things anymore, I have no need for it or you, leave me alone will you." I started walking again and was relieved to see she didn't follow.

I walked into the study locking the door before sitting down on in front of the desk. Unlocking the desk drawer I began searching for the copies of the hieroglyphics , Brick had claimed to need them after that little pink bitch stole the originals. As I continued to search for them suddenly something else caught my eye. Pulling it out I realized it was an old photograph of me ... And her. I was around 18-19, our foreheads were pressed against eachother and my left hand was cupping her cheek, her hand over mine. What's weird is that the photograph is framed. I didn't frame it. Why would I? I didn't even know this photo was taken.

I turned it over to the back and was surprised to see ' RJ & SJ ' written on the back. I quickly shook my head and tossed the photograph in the trash bin by the desk, quickly finding the copies and getting up to leave.

**Buttercup's POV:**

Once I heard the door shut I leaped over to the office window and pushed it open. I quietly put in one leg after the other my toes touching the floor ever so gentle. I looked around the office seeing that they moved the office around. I walked around my finger tips touching the soft polished surface of the furniture. Its been so long since I've lived in luxury. I crept over to the desk and sat down, hiding my scent. " Okay lets see what we have." I whispered, turning the computer on. * Enter password * I sighed of course it would be password protected. I thought for a moment before trying and bunch of different things, non seemed to work. Okay so if I were three serious annoying demons what would I put as a password, I groaned frustrated before remembering what Blossom had told me.

' Their real names are Abercio, Anciet, and Aderlardo '

I quickly typed in 07•06•08 * Welcome * I smiled seeing I had guess it right. I opened up their firewall crashing it before emailing all their files to headquarters. Once I had gotten everything I need I deleted any trace of me being here and shut off the computer. I got up rather quickly and accidentally knocked over the trash bin. " Shit" muttered panicking I began collecting the fallen trash but frozen as I picked up a beautifully framed photograph of Butch and I , or should I say Anciet. I creased the broken glass frame slightly. I remember this day, was just three days before the burning.

Flashback

Buttercup ran down the front staircase of the mansion, she laughed beautifully as she hoisted her gown up from the front being careful not to trip over her heels. " Come on darling you know you run to fast!" a young Butch yelled running after her. " No you are just to slow to catch a lady such as myself." Buttercups yelled over looking back at her beloved. She had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and spun her around. " Slow am I?" Butch grinned pulling the young girl close. Buttercup laughed blushing and looked up to see Butch staring at her, " What is it?" she asked smiling. " You are so beautiful. " Buttercup blushed as Butch brought his hand up to her face. She sighed, pressing her forehead against his. " I love you Buttercup Utonium. " Buttercup brought her hand on top of his " I love you too Butch Jojo. " the young man then close the space between his and her's lips, kissing her passionately, unaware of the guilt his partner was feeling.

End of Flashback

" I thought you would come here." my eyes widen as they snapped over the other side of the room where Butch/Anciet stood. I back up a little placing the photo on the desk. " I thought you left. " I stated. Anciet laughed darkly before walking closer. " Trust me I knew you were here." I narrowed my eyes " so this is the great and mighty Anciet?" my words caused him to chuckle once more only this time he stood right in front of me, almost instantly his eyes turned from forest green to pitch black.

" the one and only."

**Ending song! " Revelation" by Black Veil Brides**


End file.
